Dragon Age Shorts
by DreGregoire
Summary: Happy Birthday, Aedan! Aidyn Cousland Shorts.
1. Intro to DreGregoire's Dragon Age Shorts

Hi welcome to my special shorts section. Right now it's just the one short, but I hope to add to it in the future. Enjoy

* * *

The following shorts are works of fan fiction based on Biowares game Dragon Age Origins. These shorts general concepts are copyright protected by Bioware. There is to be no reproduction of the stories contained within. The emotions and some of the events were created by me; therefore, what isn't copyright protected by Bioware is copyright protected by me.

Special thanks to Bioware and EA Games for such an inspiring game that continues to touch my soul in ways no other ever has.


	2. Happy Birthday Aedan

_**Happy Birthday: Aedan Reaches his Majority.**_

I heard different noises than I was use to outside my tent, but I was just too tired to bother getting up. I buried my head under my cloak as Alistair's voice intruded, "Aedan, let's get a move on." I had just begun to doze again when I heard a rustling at my tent opening, I knew I should defend myself but I couldn't be bothered.

Yesterday had been a rough day for me. Alistair, Sten, and my faithful Mabari, Mather, and I had forged ahead of the others who were moving at a slower pace with the camp followers. Our goal of course being to clear the way for the others while trying to reach our next destination. We had just walked into a clearing when I spotted a trap to my right and before I could issue a warning I heard the dreaded snap and a pained noise from Alistair to my left. I stopped Sten from moving forward and knelt to disable the trap before him.

I didn't need Alistair's, "Aedan, darkspawn," to know we were about to be set upon. My ability to sense darkspawn had improved greatly. Sten moved passed me towards Alistair to help defend him. An earsplitting howl from Mather told me they were upon us. I moved more quickly to disable the trap, crouching low, my back itching, I was sure I was going to take an arrow at any moment. "Aedan, leave off that and get me out of this!" I ignored the plea as I finished disabling my current trap for I had just spotted another that Sten had once again almost stepped on. Sten heard my warning and stepped around it to take on the next opponent but this left Alistair more open and I could hear him fighting off blades and cursing under his breath. I searched for more traps and found three more which I pointed out to Sten before finally moving to help untangle Alistair. "It's about time." I ignored his comment and pried open the jaws of the trap so he could pull his leg free. He didn't say anything but instead threw himself shield first at the nearby darkspawn and knocked them to the ground. I finished disabling the trap he had been in and then moved on to the other traps keeping myself low to the ground and wishing I was fighting the darkspawn instead of running trap cleanup. Finally the last trap was cleared and I stood tall, drawing my bow and began shooting arrows into the exposed darkspawn surrounding the other two. It wasn't long before I was rushed and I quickly dropped my bow and drew my two daggers.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I remembered Wynne lecturing me about putting my bow away not just dropping it. "You are going to lose it or it's going to get broken. Give yourself the time to put it away properly instead of having to fire off one more shot." I grinned as I remembered what a hard time Alistair use to give me for starting my battles with my bow. He couldn't understand why I didn't just rush forward and attack, he had stopped trying to convince me to change my strategy when he realized I had saved his life more than once with an arrow to the back of one of his opponents. Thing is I just don't have the brute strength that Alistair and Sten do. I am strong physically but my real strength lies in my speed and cunning. I might not be as fast as Leliana or Zevran but I can hold my own against most. I felt the concussion as Alistair slammed his shield into one of my opponents and then I felt myself pushed aside as he engaged one of my attackers, quickly I slipped around behind the attacker and stabbed my swords into his back and then the fight was over and I stood trembling from my adrenaline rush while, the other three stood panting from exertion.

We ran into three more bands of darkspawn and two more sets of traps before finding a good place to stop for the night. I was exhausted and had crawled into my tent and fallen asleep before dinner had been made.

I was rudely jerked out of my reflections by hands grabbing my ankles and hauling me out of my tent. I lay glaring up at laughing Alistair, but my glare was spoiled by my need to squint in the sudden brightness of midday. I could hear some laughter but mostly everyone was just shaking their heads at Alistair's youthful antics. Alistair knelt down beside me and ruffled my hair, "Happy Birthday, Aedan." It had become a recent habit of his that ruffling of my hair, it irritated me to no end but it was better than the cold, stone hard silence he had given me for a few weeks until I had proven to him that I could be trusted to keep my word. He told me it wasn't the stealing; although, he made it clear that he wasn't pleased about that, it was the way I ignored the suffering of the common people that had upset him and that I seemed to think that I could intimidate others into doing what I want. He didn't like that I sided with the merchant against the villagers in Lothering and when I threatened the Revered Mother in Lothering. He called me selfish without using the word. There were a lot of things I did and still do that he doesn't like. It seems like everybody feels the need to voice opinions to me and sometimes I back down, other times I convince them of my view, on occasion I have to do what I think is right despite what they think. I believe they respect me for it. "So, Aedan, how old are you today?"

"Ha, old enough, Alistair." Alistair laughed and stood as I looked to Leliana; she just smiled at me and didn't give away what I had shared with her in a moment of weakness as we stood guard. She had a way of getting information out of me that I didn't want to share, but she never told the others any of it. "I'm hoping this is your eighteenth birthday at least, so I can take you out drinking when we hit the next town."

"Hey, you don't have to do that I've got plenty to drink!" Ohgren belched to back up his words and everybody laughed. For my part I was glad their attention was diverted because I had felt myself panic at Alistair's words. Sometimes Alistair seemed to know more than he was letting on. I often found myself wondering how much about me Duncan had known and how much Duncan had shared with Alistair. I almost feel like Alistair is waiting for me to confide in him, but I cannot. The memory of his words to me when he confronted me about my behavior still made me panic. I had been afraid that he would leave or that we would spend our time fighting each other and not the darkspawn. When he had told me who he was I knew that fate had place a huge responsibility on me, one larger than just the darkspawn threat and then a few moments later after we set up camp he basically put me in my place by telling me the responsibilities I have as a Grey Warden and I could feel myself scrambling to set things right. My ability to sway others was the only thing that saved the conversation. (+18)

Alistair squatted down next to me again as I sat up and ran a hand along my jaw line and chin, "Well, I'll be you have the starting of a beard here. What was it you said? You're dad and brother didn't get their full hair growth until they were in there early to mid twenties? A few more years' kid and you'll be able to match my scruff." The panic hit me again and I slapped Alistair's hand away. He stared at me for a moment his eyes narrowed before laughing it off and standing up. I wanted to call him out right then and there. How dare he paw me and pet me like I'm his little brother. It enraged me beyond sense.

Leliana rushed up then with a cloth wrapped object and handed it to me, "It's time for presents!" I was startled and sat awed as the others brought stuff over and set it down beside me. I was opening presents in a daze thanking each person for there kindness. Leliana kept me afloat handing me each gift and putting the last aside to make room for the next. There was food and cake, dancing and song, laughter and joy. It was a good birthday but that night alone in my tent I allowed tears to flow as I thought of the death of my family. I sent a prayer, my very first, to whoever would hear it that Fergus still lives.

I still remember the day I gave up wearing my father's armor. It wasn't because it didn't fit and it wasn't because I couldn't handle wearing it. It just hindered my movements too much; I couldn't turn or dodge as quickly. When I packed it away into my trunk I could feel a lump in my throat and when I looked up, Alistair and Leliana were watching me and whispering to each other. I blushed and closed the trunk quickly before equipping myself in the lighter gear that Leliana and Alistair had been working on for me. It had taken some fast talking from the two of them for me to even consider changing but when Sten and Morrigan made their helpful comments to me (yes that is sarcasm) I relented and agreed. Leliana handed me a new bow and Alistair handed me two matched daggers. The daggers were longer than normal almost like small swords and a short bout with Leliana convinced me that the daggers would work much better than my father's sword and the dagger I had been using. When I gripped the bow it was like it was meant to be mine, it was a bow that required serious strength to draw, which was well suited to me. I had to reopen the trunk and sadly put away my father's sword with the armor and the shield which had already been packed, my old bow and dagger got thrown in with the mess of equipment that we had accumulated, the same mess mind you that had produced the parts for my new armor. I found myself wondering how long they had been working on it and how they had afforded the dye. I was thankful that we had camp followers who didn't mind lugging a few things around for us.

* * *

Conversations:

Alistair: I think we need to talk. Right now.

Aedan: I don't think I like you tone.

Alistair: No? Well here's a shocker for you: I don't care. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen.

You're a Grey Warden. I know you weren't one for very long before Duncan and the rest were all killed, but that didn't mean you stopped being one.

And I'm sick of the mockery you're turning it into. You, a Grey Warden? Duncan would have been disgusted. I can't believe I'm even party to this.

Aedan: What exactly is your issue, Alistair?

Alistair: What exactly is my issue? I'm sorry, did you think I was deaf as well as blind? You think I don't know what you've been up to? Give me some credit. There's so much at stake, and you're just in it for yourself, aren't you? Unbelievable.

Aedan: Calm down. We can work this out can't we?

Alistair: I don't know. Maybe I'm being too hard on you, but it only seems like you're out for yourself, that you don't even care about this incredibly important duty we have as Grey Wardens. Do you?

Aedan: I'll try to do better. I promise.

Alistair: I… guess I can't ask for more than that. It's good to hear.

Alistair: You could just be saying that for my benefit, too, I don't know. I guess there's not much I can do, as long as you're still fighting the Blight. I hope that's still your intention, anyhow.

As I turned away, Alistair asked me a question I had been dreading. "How old are you, Aedan?"


	3. Aidyn Cousland Shorts

Here are three shorts from my Aidyn Playthrough that I started a ways back. I'm not sure I'm going to make a full story of them so I figured I would put them here to Share. I wrote them during the christmas holiday (2010). Yeah, I didn't go anywhere :P

___****____****_

**********

* * *

**

********

****

Aidyn Cousland

_The Noble House of Cousland_

Bryce Cousland watched his fourteen year old son battling toe to toe with his twenty-three year old son. Fergus had been helping to train Aidyn for two years and Aidyn reveled in fighting. Fergus was always careful not to harm his younger brother but Bryce could tell that Aidyn's aggressiveness and increasing skill was making it more and more difficult for Fergus to take the time to be careful. It was only a matter of time before his youngest son would get hurt. Bryce felt his wife settle at his side as he continued to watch his sons battle it out with wooden practice swords.

"Fergus should just have at it and thump Aidyn a few times so he learns prudence." Bryce grinned at his wife's exasperated tone and she smiled back and gave her husband a wink. Eleanor Cousland had been a fierce warrior in her youth and even these days she and Bryce would practice her skills privately. Fergus had joined them on occasion and he was always rueful whenever his mother defeated him soundly. Bryce didn't tease his oldest son about his losses as much as he wanted because he often found himself in the same situation. Bryce was strong and powerful, but he had training in the more subtle fighting arts. He had been known as a troublesome youngster as he used his charm and cunning to his full advantage; however, his youthful antics did not stop him from achieving recognition as one of the finest scouts in the all of Ferelden at the age of twenty-five. Fergus mirrored his father in looks but his warrior spirit came from his mother. It wasn't that Fergus was not intelligent he just lacked the excessive cunning that his father displayed. Bryce recognized the talent in his younger son but he had agreed with Eleanor that they would not allow their youngest to explore his cleverness. Their youngest son had his mother's lighter skin and dark red hair. Aidyn had similar facial features to his father and brother but they were much more delicate do to his mother's blood, but the lad also had the beginning signs of bulk that could one day rival that of his father and brother. At fourteen people remarked on Aidyn's more delicate features and Bryce could tell it bothered his youngest son. The pup couldn't see the strength hidden behind his deceptively fragile looking adolescent body and this angered the young man making him almost reckless in his need to prove his strength.

After watching her two sons battle it out for a while longer she spoke to her husband as she stood to leave, "Aidyn needs watching he's been displaying more secretive behavior as of late." Bryce watched his wife leave with a perplexed look on his face and as what she said sank in he turned back and stared at his youngest son intently wondering what kind of trouble his pup was getting into.

_**

* * *

**_

Nearly Failed Conscription of Aidyn Cousland

Duncan grabbed the straps of Aidyn's weapon harness and tugged the young man towards the door. He had been forced to conscript the young lord, but still the lad refused to accept the reality of the situation. He had almost managed to drag the recruit to the servant's entrance of the larder when the lad stopped resisting. Duncan breathed a sigh of relief and stepped ahead of his recruit into the passage when he felt a harsh blow to the back of his head and before he could respond darkness closed in around him.

"Aidyn, what have you done? That is the grey warden commander of Ferelden you just knocked unconscious." Eleanor's voice was shocked, but it only took her a moment to recover. "Dana and Guard Carl, you must make a stretcher to carry Duncan and escape with my son."

"Mother, no I will stay and defend you and father." Aidyn set the soldiers in the kitchen to building a barrier at the outer door while he began throwing crates and barrels around to barricade the larder door.

Guard Carl and the servant Dana had already set up a stretcher and had placed Duncan upon it. "Go Ser Carl and Dana. Aidyn go now!"

"I will not leave you! I can save you both!"

"No you must go now. You will not die here!"

"I will not abandon you."

Bryce was barely conscious, but he heard his son's defiance and found the strength to chastise his son one last time. "You do as your mother commands, pup. We are counting on you to survive and inform your brother of what has happened. I do not want to hear a word of argument. Now go!"

Aidyn wavered in indecision but as he watched his father collapse after chastising him he rushed to his parents. "Please, father, I can't leave you."

Aidyn crashed to the floor his right ear and right side of his face throbbing in agony from the back handed blow his mother had just delivered. Aidyn could feel himself on the verge of blubbering when his mother spoke coldly to him. "No son of mine will behave in such a manner. You go and catch up with the others and you had best beg Duncan for forgiveness when he comes to. Now get out of here before your father feels the need to raise a hand to you as well."

"Go, pup, find Fergus and make us proud." Aidyn staggered to his feet at his father's strained words and slipped into the passage before closing the hidden door behind him.

He staggered through the dimly lit corridor in a haze and it wasn't long before he caught up to the others. Duncan had regained consciousness but he seemed a bit unsteady on his feet, but when he caught sight of Aidyn he thanked the guard and servant in an abrupt manner and then pointed further down the corridor. "You'll go first, grey warden recruit Aidyn." Aidyn moved carefully ahead of Duncan and began moving quickly. He could feel Duncan moving just as quickly behind him.

"We will stay behind and stop any pursuit," called out the guard.

Aidyn heard Duncan thank the men and the closeness of Duncan's voice started him making him come to an abrupt stop. Duncan grabbed him by his weapon harness and pushed him forward without saying a word to him. Aidyn leaned back against the forward push for a moment before giving in and allowing himself to be pushed down the corridor.

_**

* * *

**_

Looking for Fergus

Aidyn and Trick had made it half way back to the Korcari Wild's when a wolf sprang in front of them blocking their path on the long road they had just left the forest to travel on. Aidyn yelled at Trick to attack but the hound just circled the wolf sniffing and making a whining noise. Aidyn pulled out his bow and notched an arrow and proceeded to draw his bow back. Aidyn was about to release his first of many arrows when the wolf shimmered and turned into Morrigan. Aidyn's arms dropped numbly to his side as he stared in shock at the mage.

"When I said running was an option I didn't think you would be coward enough to do it."

Aidyn could feel his face get hot at the witch's words and he protested loudly, "I wasn't running." Aidyn could hear running footsteps coming down the long road from the direction of Lothering getting closer and closer.

"Then what are you doing? Going back to Ostagar to take on the horde? As mother and I already told you the bulk of the horde has moved on."

Aidyn raised his chin and glared at Morrigan, "I owe you no explanations."

"You owe me one." Aidyn spun around to face Alistair as he slowed to a walk the last few feet to close in on Aidyn from behind. Aidyn took a step back towards the woods. Trick barked and rushed up to Alistair and then back to Morrigan and then ran to sit in front of Aidyn to fix him with a mixed look of reproach and pleading. Alistair stood panting as if he had been running and he looked exhausted and his hair was dripping wet with sweat. "You owe me an explanation and I want one now."

Aidyn ignored them all as he put his arrow away and slung his bow over his back again. After a deep sigh he turned to face Alistair. "I am looking for my brother." Alistair's eyes widened in surprise and Aidyn quickly began speaking. "I have to find him before I do anything else. I know he has to be around here."

"Did you not listen to what I already told you, Aidyn? You need to make the right decisions. What would your brother tell you to do?"

Aidyn spun around to glare at Morrigan fiercely. "I heard everything you said and my brother would want me to find him! I'm making the right decision by looking for him!"

"If you truly believed it was the right decision you would not have snuck off on your own. You would have taken the time to convince us."

Aidyn cringed internally because he knew Morrigan was right but he raged against her anyways. "You already voiced your opinion so I knew better than to even try. You and Alistair can go do whatever you think is best. You don't need my help. I'm going to find my brother before I do anything else!"

"No." Aidyn turned to look at Alistair as he uttered the one word with more conviction than Aidyn had ever heard him use. Aidyn was about to speak when Alistair raised his hand forestalling any interruption. "Flemeth did not rescue the both of us so we could run around individually. She did not send her daughter with us so one of us could put his own wants first. She rescued us so we can save all of Ferelden." Aidyn tried to speak again but this time Alistair silenced him with his voice. "I am not finished speaking. I didn't want to do this but you have left me no choice. As the most senior grey warden surviving I am ordering you to leave your past in the past and focus all your energy on defeating the blight. We already came up with choices on where we can head but none of the choices was going to find your brother. We will return to Lothering and gather more information and then we will decide where to head." Aidyn opened his mouth to speak but Alistair interrupted him once more. "End of discussion."

Running footsteps distracted them all and a woman ran up to them frantically and shouted, "Oh thank the maker! We need help! They attacked the wagon; please help us."

We followed the woman without hesitation and found ourselves led into a trap.


End file.
